


What Makes Me Happy

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: “Well, I’ve just been thinking about what makes me happy,” Iris replied slowly, looking into Patty’s eyes, “and getting to know you makes me happy.”(Rewrite of the Patty/Barry kiss in episode 2x06 to make it Patty/Iris.)
Relationships: Patty Spivot/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	What Makes Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



“I’m sorry, what?”

Iris forced her attention back to her father. He was sitting at his desk in the police station, looking at her in concern.

“Are you alright babygirl? You seem a bit distracted.”

She smiled at him.

“Yeah I’m fine. I just thought I saw… nevermind.”

At the last moment she decided not to mention that the reason she wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying was because a blonde police officer had just walked past, and Iris had thought, hoped, that it was Patty, and maybe she would get to smile at her.

But it wasn’t her, just some other officer that she didn’t know.

Iris’ heart had jumped at the thought of seeing Patty, of simply smiling at her, and she tried to push the idea down and away. It was stupid. She hardly knew her.

“Okay, if you say so…” her dad looked unconvinced and his voice snapped her out of her train of thought. Again.

“As I was saying, I think we’re going to have to try to investigate SparkTech somehow…”

Iris tried to listen, she really did, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Patty slowly making her way up the main staircase, looking down at her phone and smiling.

As Iris watched her, Patty looked up from her phone and their eyes met across the room. Patty’s smile doubled in size, lighting up her whole face, and she raised her hand a gave a little wave.

Iris thought her heart might burst. Patty was so beautiful.

She’d been trying so hard to ignore her feelings for weeks now, but she was finding it increasingly hard to do so. Especially when Patty smiled at her like _that_ , and when she held Iris’ hand when they went walking on their lunch breaks, and when she sent her cute pictures and memes with messages like _‘saw this and thought of you’_.

It was so hard to remember that she was supposed to keep Patty _safe_ by not getting too close to her. It wasn’t fair to bring her into the danger and craziness of her life with Team Flash.

“…and you’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?”

Iris dragged her gaze away from Patty and back to her dad.

“Yes I was. You were saying we need to investigate SparkTech. I couldn’t agree more.”

Her dad chuckled.

“Uh huh, and what did I say _after_ that?”

Iris had absolutely no idea.

“Umm…”

“You know you deserve to be happy,” her dad interrupted, completely changing the subject and catching her entirely off guard.

“What?”

“I’m just saying, if you find something that makes you happy, you should hold on to it. You can’t let fighting bad guys be your whole life. You deserve something for you.”

He looked at her pointedly, and without even meaning to she found her gaze drawn back to Patty, who was now dawdling along the balcony, looking back down at her phone again.

Iris was already moving before she even realised that she had made a decision. She was dimly aware of her father laughing behind her, but she wasn’t able to focus on anything other than reaching Patty as soon as possible.

“Oh hey,” Patty said as she drew closer, her smile widening once more, “have you seen this video of babies reacting to going through tunnels? Their expressions are priceless.”

She pointed to her phone, smile wide, and Iris knew she couldn’t deny her feelings any longer.

When she reached Patty she gently placed a hand on her waist, guiding them to the side until they were stood behind one of the large pillars. With her other hand she reached up and cupped Patty’s cheek in her palm, bringing their lips together in their first kiss.

Patty’s lips were so soft, and she smelled so good, Iris thought her heart might burst when Patty wrapped her arms around her shoulders and deepened the kiss. It was everything she’d dreamed of but hadn’t allowed herself to think that she could have.

After a few moments Iris pulled away slightly, remembering that they were at Patty’s place of work and probably shouldn’t be doing that here in public.

“Wow. What did I do to deserve that?” Patty asked, sounding breathless.

“Well, I’ve just been thinking about what makes me happy,” Iris replied slowly, looking into Patty’s eyes, “and getting to know you makes me happy.”

The smile she received in response was so bright it could have lit the entire city.

“Well you should do more of that then.”

Patty leaned in for another kiss just as Chief Singh walked past and coughed loudly.

The two women jumped, quickly letting go of each other.

Iris felt her face heat up in embarrassment as she realised that her dad had almost certainly just witnessed what had happened as well. She very deliberately did not turn around to find out.

“So, uh, I’ll call you tonight?” Iris asked hopefully.

Patty nodded.

“Great, speak to you tonight then.”

Patty winked at her.

“Looking forward to getting to know you better, Iris.”


End file.
